Oh My Gosh! Hannah Montana!
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Sam is so excited about Hannah Montana coming to Amity! Danny's just annoyed about it. Find out what happens when Sam finds out who Hannah really is. Ok, Sam is OOC. I finally figured out what ooc meant. Out of Character, I think.
1. Hannah Montana!

-1**A/N Ok, this story is going to have Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart in it. I was thinking of writing this before, and now I will, I sure hope you like it! On with the story!**

It was a normal day in Amity Park. Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking home from school and Sam was really excited that Hannah Montana was coming here to play in Amity Park, she had been to Malibu before, but she never actually saw Hannah Montana. She also got two backstage passes, she couldn't stop talking about Hannah. It was really irritating Danny and Tucker.

"How long are you going to talk about Hannah Montana?" Asked a very irritated Danny.

"Lighten up Danny, she's so much better then Dumpty Humpty. I just can't believe that she's coming here!" Sam said. "Anyway I do have tickets to here concert, just give her a chance Danny." Danny sighed. "Fine, I will." He said.

Back in Malibu, in Miley's house

"OMG! I can't believe I'm going to perform in Amity Park, and I can't believe I have a number one fan there!" Miley screamed.

"Miley, just calm down. Do you think she likes Lola Lufangle?" **(A/N I think that's how you spell it, I don't know.) **Asked Lily.

"Well, I don't know." Miley said. "But I'm still excited that I'm going to perform in Amity Park!"

So Miley went up to her room, getting ready to go to the airport, so she can go to Amity Park. She was so excited, that she couldn't even choose her clothes without dropping them. Then Lily came in.

"Miley, get a hold of yourself, literally." Lily said. "But I can't believe that I'm coming too!"

"And you tell me to get a hold of myself?" Asked Miley. "Lily, this is going to be exciting!"

They started squeling.

Back in Amity Park, in Sam's room

"I mean like, she is so cool!" Sam nearly screamed.

"She must be." Danny said sarcastically.

"Come on guys, don't start a fight about Hannah Montana." Tucker said. "Is she cute?"

Sam just rolled her eyes and said. "Yes, I don't, I'm a girl, ask someone else." Sam said.

"Man, you guys give me a lot of grief." Tucker said annoyed.

"Ah, let's just get this over with." Danny said.


	2. Meeting and Making New Friends

-1In the airport, on the plane

"This is so cool!" Hannah/Miley said as she got in her seat.

"Yup! I can't wait!" Lola/Lily said.

"Now remember, don't talk to strangers." Said Robbie.

"I won't daddy." Hannah/Miley said.

They couldn't wait to go to Amity Park. They we're only going to stay there for a few weeks. When they got there, they checked in a hotel. Miley and Lily** (A/N They we're going to view as Miley and Lily, not Hannah and Lola.)** wanted to view Amity, so they went out and looked around the city. Miley bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Miley.

"It's ok." Said Danny.

"Hi, I'm Miley, who are you?" Miley asked.

"I'm Danny, nice to meet you." Danny said.

"I'm Lily." Lily said.

"Hi Lily." He said.

"I just can't stop talking about Hannah Montana having a concert here!" Miley said.

"I guess Sam's not the only one who's Hannah's number one fan." Danny said.

"You mean she's my number one fan!" Miley screamed. "That is so cool!"

"She means Hannah's." Lily said.

"Oh." Danny said. "You want to meet her?"

"Yeah! Said Miley and Lily.

So Danny told them were she lived and they went over to her house.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Sam. She opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart and this is Lily Trusscot." Interduced Miley.

"Hi, I'm Sam Manson, it's short for Samantha." Sam said. "So, you want to come in?"

"Sure." Miley and Lily said.

"So, I hear that your Hannah's number one fan." Miley said.

"Yeah! Sam said. "Don't you just love her! She is awesome!"

"She is, isn't she." Lily said.

"So, um, you have tickets to Hannah Montana's concert?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I also have backstage passes, ya know, we can become best friends." Sam said.

"Yeah." Said Miley. "Um, Lily can I talk to you?"

"Wait." Lily said. "Do you like Lola?"

"Yeah!" Said Sam.

"We can too!" Lily said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Now can I talk to you Lily?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Lily said.

Miley took Lily by the arm and by the door.

"Ok, so, do you think I should tell Sam that I'm Hannah Montana?" Miley asked.

"I don't really know." Lily said. "It's just that, well, she seems so nice, I just don't know."

"I know Lily, maybe I shouldn't." Miley said. "When the time is right."

"Yeah." Lily said.


	3. Finding Out About Danny Fenton

-1At Danny's house, in his room

"Ok, there's this new girl in Amity Park. She looks like Hannah Montana." Danny said.

"She does? Is she cute?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled.

"Sorry." Tucker said. Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I gotta go." Danny said.

"Ok." Tucker. "Leave your best friend in pain." Danny just rolled his eyes. Then he went ghost and flew outside.

"Ok, who's there?" Asked Danny.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" The Box Ghost said.

"Do you ever give up?" Asked Danny and then he pulled out his thermous and sucked the Box Ghost in.

"Beware!" He yelled from inside. Then Danny flew down and changed back to Danny Fenton. Miley and Lily saw him.

"Your that ghost kid? Danny Phantom?" Asked Miley and Lily. Danny turned around.

"Um, yes. Can you guys please keep it a secret?" Danny asked.

"Well…" Lily started, but got caught off by Miley.

"Yes, we can keep it a secret." Miley said.

"Yeah, we can." Lily said.

"Thank you!" Danny said.

"Anyway, can you give us a tour in Amity Park?" Miley asked. "Sam couldn't, cause she had to do something with her so called 'talking cat'. Can you believe she has a talking cat?"

"No, I really can't." Danny said. "Ok, I'll give you guys that tour."

"I can believe that she has a talking cat! That's so cool! Lily said. "Ok, but let me get my skateboard."

"Ok." Miley and Danny said. Lily went to the hotel to get her skateboard, and then they started the tour, the tour was over in 2 hour since it was getting late. And they all went home. Miley and Lily were still obsessing about coming to Amity Park and making new friends.

"Keep it down!" Jackson yelled from his room.

"Sorry!" Miley and Lily yelled back.


	4. School and the Concert

-1It was now night, and Miley and Lily went to bed. When they woke up in the morning, they got ready to go to school. (wich they won't be staying long in cause they leave in 2 weeks.) They got dressed and walked out the door.

"Have fun bud!" Robbie yelled out the door.

"We will!" Miley yelled back. When the got there, they went up to their schedules.

"Ok, let's see what we have." Lily said, but then she saw someone walk up, it was Sam.

"Oh, hi Sam." Miley and Lily said.

"Hey guys." She said.

"So, now we should see our schedules." Lily said.

"Ok." Miley said. "What do you have Sam?"

"I have homeroom now." She said.

"Hey, we do to!" Miley and Lily said happily.

"Ok, then I have math." She said.

"I language." Miley said.

"I have gym." Lily said. Then they heard the bell ring.

"Better get to class." Said Sam.

"Yeah." They both agreed. So the three went off to class.

"Hello students." Said Mr. Lancer said. "We have new students today. Please welcome, um."

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart." Miley said.

"And I'm Lily Trusscot." Lily said.

"Please welcome Miss. Stewart and Miss. Trusscot." Mr. Lancer said. "Miss. Stewart and Miss. Trusscot, please take does empty seat by Miss. Manson." So they took the empty seats. Miley was behind Sam and Lily was on her left side. Then when the bell rang everyone got out of class, and went to their other classes, then lunch came, Miley, Lily and Sam had the same lunch time. They sat down at a table together.

"I'm glad gym's over." Lily said. "But I was good at dodge ball."

"Wouldn't you be?" Sam asked.

"Today was exhausting." Miley said.

"Agreed." Lily and Sam both said.

"It was, but you'll get used to it." Sam said. Just then Tucker and Danny walked up.

"Can we seat with you guys?" Asked Danny.

"Well…" Lily started, but got caught of by Sam.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Ok." Miley said.

"Yeah." Lily said

"Thanks." Tucker said. Then Paulina walked up.

"Oh, look, there's the loseres." Paulina said.

"She's just like Amber and Ashley." Miley whispered to Sam.

"Who are they?" Sam asked whispering.  
"There just like Paulina." Lily said.

"Oh, ok." Sam said.

"Mind if I seat with you?" Paulina asked in disgust.

"Why?" Asked Sam. The trash cans inside, anyway, why don't you go and seat at your popular table, you'll be better off there."

"I can't." Paulina said. "They won't let me. They dared me to."

"Well, to bad, no." Sam said.

"Fine!" Paulina said. "And you call me shallow."

"Yeah, you can seat with us." Danny and Tucker said.

"What!" Sam, Miley and Lily screamed.

"Thanks." Paulina said in a fake voice.

"Great." Sam said. "If you need us, we'll be over there."

"Yup." Miley and Lily said. So they walked off to another table.

When it was time to go home, Miley said she needed to go, Lily went with her, and Sam and Danny went to Hannah's concert.

"Ok, I'm ready." Miley said dressed up as Hannah.

"Good luck." Lily said dressed up as Lola.

"Hello Amity Park!" Hannah/Miley said. "Now I will sing If We Were a Movie."

"Uh oh, there you go again.

Talking cinematic.

Yeah you, your charming.

Got everybody star struck.

I know, how you always seem, to go for the obvious.

Instead of me.

We'll get a ticket and you'll see.

If we were a movie.

You'd be the right guy.

And I'd be the best friend.

Wich you'll fall in love in the end.

We'd be laughing.

Watching the sunset.

Painted black.

Show the names.

Play the happy song." "Thank you Amity Park!" Hannah said.


	5. Finding Out

-1"We haven't met, and that's ok.

Cause you will be asking for me one day.

Don't wanna wait, in line.

The moment is mine believe me.

Don't close your eyes.

Cause it's a chance we're talking.

And I think that I can shake it.

I know who I am.

I know were I stand.

I would never run away when life gets baddest.

Everything I see, every part of me.

Gonna get what I deserve.

I've got nerve.

Everything I see, every part of me.

Gonna get what I deserve.

I've got, I've got nerve." "Good night Amity Park! You have been a great audience!" Hannah said.

So, after she sang, Danny and Sam went backstage to meet Hannah Montana.

"Do, did ya like it?" Sam asked.

"Kinda." Danny said.

"Aw, just come on." She said. And they went backstage.

"OMG! It's Hannah Montana!" Sam screamed. Just then Roxy came up.

"Wait Hannah!" Roxy said. Then she used her thing and she said. "She clean! But I got my eye on you"

"Um ok." Sam said. Then she came up to meet Hannah.

"It's so cool to meet you!" Sam said.

"Yeah." Danny agreed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Hannah said.

"I'm Lola." Lola said.

"Hi." Danny and Sam said.

"So, welcome to backstage!" Hannah said, but then her wig accidently fell off. "Um, hey guys."

"Since this is going to turn out bad." Lola said and then she took her wig off. "I-I'm Lily."

Sam just stood there shocked. Then she just ran out and left, Danny was still shocked.

"You two are them?" Danny asked. But Miley was running after Sam.

"Yup." Lily said.


	6. Friendship Gone

-1Sam went in her house and slamed the door shut.

"UGGGHHH!" Sam screamed. Then Miley then just came up and pounded on the door.

"Sam! I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the right time!" Miley yelled out her door. Sam didn't answer, she just went up to her room and plopped on her bed.

"Come on Sam!" Miley yelled, then she just gave up. 'And I thought coming here would be fun.' Miley thought. Then she just went back to the hotel. She fell a sleep. In the morning she woke up and got ready for school. To Miley, school just flew by, she wasn't having a good day. At 6 o' clock, she had a Hannah Montana concert. She wasn't so excited about it.

"Hello Amity Park!" Hannah said and sang Pumpin Up the Party. She sang 3 more songs and then she went off stage. Hannah sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked.

"Nothing!" Hannah quickly said.

"Yeah right." Lola said.

"Fine. It's about me not telling Sam that I'm Hannah Montana. She said.

"Don't worry Miley. I'm sure she'll forget about that whole thing." Lola said, trying to cheer up Hannah.

"I'm gonna go." Hannah said, she took off her wig and walked out the door. Lola just sighed. She also took off her wig and walked out the door.

'I hope this doesn't go any farther.' Thought Lily.

Back At Danny's House.

Danny and Tucker were just talking about the concert.

"So, do you like it?" Asked Tucker.

"Well, kinda." Danny said. "But after what happened yesterday, I think this is going to get worse. I just hope this doesn't go any farther."

But little did Danny and Lily know, that this is gonna get even farther very soon.

**A/N Please review everyone! It's so much fun writing these kind of stories.**


	7. Things are getting Worse

-1At School

"Don't worry Lily, things are gonna get better. I hope." Lily said to herself.

"Lily, are you ok?" Danny asked.

"What does it look like!" Lily yelled.

"Your in a bad mood." Danny said.

"Yes!" Lily said. "I hope things get better soon."

"Yeah, me too." Danny said. But then Tucker came to them with a girl?

"Hey guys." Tucker said.

"Um, hi." Danny said.

"Who's she?" Lily asked.

"She is Maddie." Tucker said.

"When did you get a girlfriend?" Lily and Danny asked.

"Um, two days ago." Tucker said.

"What!" Screamed Danny.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you." Tucker said.

"Forgot to tell me!" Danny yelled.

"Things aren't gonna get better are they?" Lily asked, whispering to Danny.

"I don't think so." Danny whispered.

"Um, Tucker, maybe we should go." Maddie said.

"Yeah, we should, cause some people can't let me be your boyfriend." Tucker said steamed. Danny sighed.

"Today is gonna be a long day." Danny said.

At the Hotel in the suite, in Miley's room.

Miley decided to call Oliver.

"Hello?" Oliver asked over the phone.

"Hi Oliver it's Miley." Miley said.

"Oh, hi Miley." Oliver said.

"I can't believe Sam won't let me explain why I didn't tell her that I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said.

"Who's she?" Asked Oliver.

"My new ex best friend." Miley said. "And Lily and Danny are talking about something, I just don't know what."

"Maybe random things?" Suggested Oliver.

"Yeah, maybe." Miley said. "Anyway, I got to go, Jackson got his head stuck in the toilet again. When will he learn?" Bye.

"Ok, bye." Oliver said and then hung up. Miley went to help Jackson.

"Jackson!" Miley screamed. "Why?"

"It was an accident." Jackson said. Miley rolled her eyes. Miley helped Jackson get out his head from the toilet.

"I'm not gonna help ya next time." Miley said.

"And I'm not gonna get my head stuck in the toilet next time." Jackson said.

"Good." Miley said.


	8. Thinking

Miley POV

I walked threw the halls of the floor, I just had came back from trying to explain to Sam, it didn't work. I went in my suite and saw that no one was there. So I just went to my room and plopped on my bed. I was still wondering what Lily and Danny could be talking about. They must be talking about the same thing again. I really wanted to know what. What were they talking about? I didn't want to spy on them, but I wanted to know what they were talking about. So I went over to Lily's room, I put my ear to the door, and bam! Someone opened the door and I fainted, ironic, isn't it? I could hear Lily's and Danny's voice. Everything seemed so blurry. I was in my room. I don't know how long was I unconscious, but it felt like hours, it looked dark outside, as I opened my eyes a little to see what was going on. I didn't hear Lily's or Danny's voice anymore. They must have left. I tried to open my eyes a little more, but I was too tired to. Then I opened them completely, wondering what was going on with everyone. Danny and Tucker looked like enemies, Maddie seemed to hate me, Lily and Sam for some reason, Paulina seems meaner then usual. What was going on with everyone? I knew something was up. But what? I have to find out. Lily and Danny never seem to talk to anyone, but each other. I was always steamed. When Tucker saw Danny, he always glared at him, Danny always seemed to sigh when he does. I was so confused. Everything was so confusing. What is going on around here? Something was definatly wrong with everyone. No one seemed normal at all. To me at least. Oh well. Things some times are always a mystery.

End of Miley's POV

Sam POV

I was still upset that Miley didn't tell me. I wish I never met, oops, forgot, there's wishing ghost, better not finish that sentence. I still can't believe it. But now, everything seemed so confusing. Danny and Tucker were enemies. How long was I gone when that happened? Ugh. Things just can't get any better, can they? Well, ya get what ya get. But one thing funny is that Pretty won't even say a single word. She was always quiet. What is up with everyone? I gotta get to the bottom of this. Why does everything have to be so confusing. I just wish nothing was. I think I'll just take nap, yeah a nap. It should take things off my mind. So I slowly fell asleep.

End of Sam's POV

Danny POV

I was in my room, thinking on my bed. The world has so many surprises. And some, I just can't believe. Miley is Hannah Montana? It's just too freaky. But it's true. Things are getting worse already. Tucker and me are not friends anymore at all. Why did I have to be like that to him, he just has a girlfriend, nothing big. Or maybe it's just that he may forget about me. That can never happen. But I think it already did. I just sighed. I wish, oh, right, Dessere. Forgot about that. If only things weren't so bad.

End of Danny's POV

Lily POV

Things are getting worse by the second. Nothings getting better at all. Some many things are happening. Too many things. Why can't I have a normal life? I should just be Lily Trusscot. Not Lily Trusscot and Lola Lufangle. I just think everything would be better if me and Miley lived a normal life. Instead of a double life. Well, mostly Miley, me, not much. I'm just gonna have to put up with this. Why can't things be good, not bad. I already feel that things are gonna get bad by the second. If only Miley's wig hadn't fallen off, then this would have never happened. When's comfort when you need it? I feel so sick right now. If that hadn't have happened, then nothing would turn out bad. My heads already hurting from all this thinking. But I can't stop. It's just that, well, I don't know. But I do know that I didn't want that to happen. So much presser. A teenager's life is not that easy as it seems to be, it's really hard. I just keep thinking about things getting worse, and it did. I just can't believe it happened. Maybe I just need sleep. That'll clear my head. So I fell asleep.


	9. A Weird Time of the Day

Sam's house, 10:00 a.m.

It was a Saturday morning. Sam was still asleep. Just then Pretty came up.

"Sam, wake up." Whispered Pretty.

"Mom, just five more minutes." Sam said tired, and still sleeping.

"Wake up Sam." Pretty said, but she didn't whisper this time.

"Just five more minutes mom, please." Sam said still tired. Then there was a knock on the door, Pretty went over to get it.

"Hello Danny." Pretty said.

"Hi Pretty." Danny said. "Do you know where Sam is?"

"Why." Pretty said.

"Well, just bored." Danny said.

"Me too. Shhh….she's asleep, but I'm gonna wake her up." She said.

"SAM!" Yelled Pretty.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Sam said, then she fell on the floor. "Ow."

"Your awake!" Exclaimed Pretty.

"Why did I get you at the pet store again?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Cause you wanted a cat." Pretty answered.

"Not a talking one that can scream." She said. "Can you be any louder?"

"Yes, you wanna hear?" Asked Pretty.

"Of corse I wanna hear." Sam said sarcastically.

"Ok…" Pretty started, but then got caught off by Sam.

"Don't you know sarcasam?" Sam asked.

"No." Pretty said with a smile, cause she has no idea what Sam means.

"Well that wraps it up." Sam said. "Anyway, why did you wake me up with a scream?"

"Meow." Pretty said.

" Ha ha, very funny." Said Sam.

"Hmm…I don't know, ask Danny." Pretty said.

"Huh?" Asked Sam with a confused look.

'Um, right here." Danny said. Sam turned around.

"Oh." Said Sam. "What are you doing here!"

"Let me answer that." Pretty said.

"The day I bought you, was the day I regret a lot." Sam said.

"Meanie!" Yelled Pretty.

"I don't care." Sam said. With that she left. And Pretty was crying, but not for real.

"She no nice." Pretty said.

"I'll be going now." Danny said, and he left too.

"You two are…" Pretty got caught off again cause she now noticed after ten minutes of fake crying, they we're gone.

"Guys? Hello? Hey guys wait up!" Pretty said.

Hotel suite

Miley was sleeping, but not for long, until Lily woke her up with cold water.

"Lily! Why did you pour a cup of cold water on me!" Exclaimed Miley.

"You were sleeping." Lily said. Miley just rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't just wake me up like normal people do?" Asked Miley.

"Hey, your not normal!" Lily said.

"Good point." Miley said. And got ready.

"So, maybe I should go to Sam's house. " Miley said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. Then Miley left for Sam's house. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Miley." Sam said.

"Your not still mad at me?" Miley asked confused.

"Um, nope." Sam said.

"I'm confused." Miley said.

"Don't be." Sam said. Then the phone rang. Sam went to answer it, and Miley walked in her house following Sam. Sam picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Asked Sam.

"Hey Sam." Paulina said.

"Hi Paulina. Wonderful day, isn't it?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well anyway, I was wondering if you could break up Tucker and Maddie?" Paulina asked.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Sam.

"Cause I don't want Maddie dating a freak like him." Paulina said.

"Your really shallow Paulina." Sam said, then hung up.

"I am not!" Exclaimed Paulina. Then soon she realized that Sam had hung up. She hung up too.

"Who was that?" Asked Miley.

"The shallow witch." Said Sam.

"You mean Paulina?" Asked Miley.

"Yup." Sam answered. Just then there was another knock on the door. Miley and Sam went up to answer it. Miley opened the door to find Lily standing there.

"Hey Miley, is everything cool between you two?" Asked Lily.

"Yup, It is." Said Sam.

"Great!" Exclaimed Lily.

"So, wanna go up to my room?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Both Miley and Lily said.

**A/N This is the end! Just kidding. Please leave reviews, and ideas to what will make this story better, I'll take requests.**


	10. A Sleepover and the Concert

-1Sam, Miley and Lily were talking about random stuff in Sam's room. When Miley and Lily were about to go home, Miley called her dad and asked if Sam could stay over for a sleep over. And he said yes. Then Sam asked her mom if she could stay over at Miley's suite with Miley and Lily. And she said yes. So Miley and Lily helped Sam pack. It was 5:00 p.m. So they stayed until 5:30 in Sam's house, then they left for the hotel. They went in Miley's room. Lily suggested that they try on Hannah Montana clothes. Sam didn't agree.

"Uh, I don't think I will." Sam said.

"Come on, please?" Begged Lily. Then Miley just shot up.

"Wait! I forgot, I have Hannah Montana concert! Hey Sam, you wanna come?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said.

"But first you'll need a name, maybe Samantha?" Suggested Miley.

"I'm not gonna use that name!" Exclaimed Sam.

"What about Jamie?" Miley asked.

"That's my middle name." Sam said.

"Do you wanna use it?" Miley asked.

"I guess, ok. I'm Jamie." Sam said.

"But you'll need some clothes, different ones." Miley said.

"Ok, I'll go back home and try and find some." Sam said. So she left to go to her house, she found some clothes. She found a black tank top with a skull in the middle with crossbones. There was black capries with purple flames. Also, black boots and a purple jacket with the word PUNK in big black letters. She packed them, then went back to the hotel. She went to Miley's room. Lily and Miley were already dressed.

"Ready to go?" Asked Lily.

'Yeah, just let me change." Sam said. She went in the bathroom and put on her clothes. Then she came out.

"Ok, ready to go." Sam said.

"Let's go guys." Miley said.

"Ok." Sam and Lily said. So the limo came and Robbie, Miley, Lily and Sam got inside. When they got there, Hannah told Sam and Lily to stay backstage.

"Sa-I mean Jamie, don't wonder on stage like Li- Lola does." Hannah said turning to Lily when she said that.

"I won't." Answered Jamie simply.

"Ok." Hannah said, then walked off to the stage.

"Hell again! I'll be singing Best of Both Worlds!" Hannah said on stage. So she sang Best of Both Worlds. And then went off stage. She went to the backstage.

"That was great Mi-I mean Hannah." Jamie said.

"Thanks." Hannah said. "Where's Lola?"

"In the dressing room." Sam said. Miley sighed.

"I better go get her." Hannah said and walked off. She didn't find Lily anywhere. When she came to the chocolate fountain, she was Lily, drinking all the chocolate. Miley walked up to her.

"Lola." Hannah said with a sigh.

"Sorry." Lola said. "You did a great job Hannah. Did Jamie like it?"

"Yeah, she did, and thanks, Lola." Hannah said. Then Miley and Lily came out. Lily was covered in chocolate.

"Um…" Started Sam, but got caught off by Miley.

"Chocolate fountain." Hannah said.

"Really? Can I go?" Jamie asked.

"Fine, and Lola, you can go too. Just come back here like you never drank from it." Hannah said.

"Ok." Lola and Jamie said, then went the direction for the water fountain.

"Those two always make me laugh." Hannah said under her breath. She had to go back up on stage. So she did and sang This is the Life.


	11. A Sleepover and the Concert Part2

-1When she finished singing This is the Life, she went backstage and found Lily and Sam talking, but their mouthes were all covered in chocolate. Miley sighed and went to get two towels for them, so they could wipe off the chocolate. She came back and gave them the towels.

"When are ya'll gonna learn." Hannah said.

"I didn't do anything." Jamie said.

"I don't know when." Lola said.

"Well, anyway, maybe we could stay backstage until 10:00, then we can leave to continue are sleepover." Hannah said.

"Ok." Lola and Jamie ageed. Lily and Jamie went back to the chocolate fountain. Miley sighed.

"When are ya'll gonna learn." Hannah asked herself. When it was 10:00, they went back to the hotel, in the suite, in Miley's room. They changed back to their normal clothes and sat beside Miley's bed. They decided to play truth or dare. After they got bored of it, they wanted to watch a movie.

"What about Ice Princess?" Miley suggested.

"Um, I guess." Lily and Sam said. So the three went in the living room, and put the Ice Princess tape in, they got some pillows and popcorn. They put a big blanket on the floor. Miley and Lily were having a pillow fight. Sam just laughed at how funny that was. Then Jackson yelled from his room cause they were making a lot of noise.

"Keep it down!" Jackson yelled.

"Sorry!" The three yelled back. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Miley said. Then she opened the door, Danny was standing there.

"Oh, hi Danny." Miley said.

"Hey guys." Danny said.

"Why are you here?" Asked Lily.

"My parents want to do tests on me for some complete weird reason." Danny said.

"Oh." The three girls said.

"Well were about to watch a movie." Sam said. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Lily said. "Is there a chocolate fountain here?"

"Lily." Miley said.

"Sorry." Lily said.

"What's a chocolate fountain?" Danny asked.

"Something Lily is obsessed with with." Miley said.

'What? I like chocolate." Lily said.

"Well you like too much." Sam said. Lily playfully hit Sam with a pillow.

"You like pillow fights too much." Sam said. Miley threw a pillow at her.

"Why am I being hit by pillows? I didn't do anything." Sam said. Lily and Miley laughed.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"You can stay for a while Danny, this sleepover is turning out weird and fun." Miley said.

"Well, that wraps it up." Sam said.

"Anyone wanna play truth or dare again?" Asked Lily.

"Your hyper, and no." Sam said.

"No thanks." Miley said.

"I don't think I will." Danny said as he sat down.

"You people are so mean." Lily said. Sam and Miley just sighed deeply.

"Ok, popcorns ready, and Lily's hyperness." Miley said.

"Ok." Lily said. Just then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh crud." Danny said. Then he went ghost. "I'm going ghost!"

"Your such a show off." Sam said. Then the Box Ghost, once again, showed up. Everyone just sighed.

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost yelled.

"I better go get my thermous." Danny said, and then flew to his house, he got the thermous from his room and flew back to the hotel, in Miley's room, and sucked the Box Ghost in the thermous.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" Sam asked.

"I don't think he will." Danny said transforming into Danny Fenton.

"Now let's watch the movie!" Lily screamed. Everyone told Lily to be quiet.

"Sorry." Lily said. So they played the movie. When it was over, Danny went back to his house. And Miley, Lily and Sam watched 2 more movies, then they fell asleep. On the other hand, Lily accidently woke them up.

"Lily!" Miley and Sam yelled.

"Sorry." Lily said.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water now." Sam said as she got up, and walked out of the room.

"Yea, me too." Miley said. So they both left. Lily went back to sleep. Miley and Sam came back in the room and went to sleep too. They were all pooped.


	12. Tell Him

-1When it was morning, they woke up, got dressed and walked to school. They talked about what they did at the concert.

"This is the Life. Hold on tight. And this is a dream. It's all I need. You'll never know where you'll find it, and I'm gonna take my time yea. I'm still getting it right. This is the Life." Sam sang.

"Wow, that was great!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Thanks." Sam said. Then Danny walked up.

"Where's Tucker?" Sam asked.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Because you two are best friends, and walk to and home from school almost everyday." Sam said.

"Right." Danny said.

"Anyway, Lily, why did you go in my dressing room?" Asked Miley.

"And you ask now!" Exclaimed Lily. Then Lily whispered to Sam. "You should tell Danny you have a crush on him."

"Are you crazy!" Sam whispered a little out loud, loud enough for Danny to hear.

"What are you two talking about?" Danny asked.

"Sam wanted to tell you something." Miley said, she heard the conversation. "Right Sam."

"No, I have nothing to say." Sam said then started off for school. Miley and Lily followed, leaving a clueless Danny standing. 'What does Sam really wanna tell me?' Danny thought. Then he just shrugged and went off for school. Sam avoided Danny all day. Then after school, he saw Sam waiting for Miley and Lily.

"Hey Sam!" Danny called. Sam just gave him a friendly smile, then turned back.

"Ok, so, what did you wanna tell me?" Danny asked.

"Um, well, I just wanna tell you to be friends with Tucker again." Sam said.

"he won't even look at me!" Danny exclaimed.

"There's another thing I want to tell you." She said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I…" Started Sam, but then got caught off by Lily and Miley.

"Hey guys." They both greeted.

"Hey." Sam said. Then Miley pulled Sam away from Danny, Lily cam with.

"So, did ya tell him yet?" Miley asked.

"yea, I wanna know!" Exclaimed Lily.

'No." Sam said with a sigh.

"Well, you have to tell him sooner or later, and I pick sooner." Lily said.

"I can't, it'll ruin our friendship." Sam said.

"I just have a feeling that he feels the same way about you." Miley said.

"Ya think?" Asked Sam.

"I know." Miley said.

"Well, I don't know." Sam said. Miley and Lily just sighed.


	13. I Think He doesn't Like Me

-1Sam, Miley and Lily were all in Sam's room.

"You totally have to tell him." Lily said.

"I can't." Sam said.

"And why not?" Lily asked.

"Cause, I just…..I just can't, ok." Sam said. Miley and Lily sighed again.

"I'm positive that he likes you back." Miley said.

"I don't think he does, he likes Paulina." Sam said, with a little hint of anger and jealousy in her voice.

"That's what you think, boys just like the popular girl to cover up that they like their best friend." Miley said simply.

"Oh yeah, well, do you like Oliver, or does Oliver like you?" Sam asked.

"Ok, it's not about that." Miley said, trying to change the subject. Sam sighed. There was a two minute silence, then Lily broke the silence.

"Oh come on! Danny totally feels the same way about you! It's so obvious!" Lily exclaimed.

"I, well, I don't know if he does, ok." Sam said.

"Well, go over to his house and tell him, just do it." Lily said.

"Fine, ok." Sam said. Then she walked over to Danny's house. She knocked on the door, Danny's answered it.

"Oh, hi Sam." Danny said.

"Hi Danny. Listen, I have to tell you something." Sam said.

"Ok." He said. "Shoot."

"Ok, Miley and Lily told me to tell you that I have feelings for you, well, it's true, I just thought that it would ruin our friendship and that you wouldn't feel the same way I do, you'd just think I'm a complete freak." Sam said in one breath.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Oh, did I say that to fast? Sorry." Sam said. "Ok, listen, I-I….I…..I just hope you have a great day." Then Sam slapped her head.

"Um, thanks, so, what was it that you, REALLY, wanted to tell me." Danny said.

"I, well, um, uh. Have feelings….for you. What I mean is that, I…have more than a….crush…on…you." Sam said very nervous. Danny just stood there shocked.

"Um, well, I guess I'll see you around, maybe." Sam said then walked off. Danny stood there shocked for 7 minutes. Then Danny came back to reality.

"Sam, wait!" Danny yelled, but she was already gone. Danny hit himself on the door. "Nice going Fenton." Danny said under his breath. Meanwhile, Sam went back in her room, and saw Miley and Lily.

"What happened? Did he think you're a freak, if he did, he's not a real friend." Lily said.

"Yea, he wouldn't be." Miley said. Sam just stayed silent. She sat on her bed. She looked really sad.

"Lily, we should leave." Miley said.

"Yea." lily agreed.

"I hope ya feel better!" Miley and Lily said. Sam still didn't answer.

**A/N This fanfic may have a little, tiny, very tiny bit of romance, not a lot, very, very, very, very, very tiny. Well, gotta go! The next chapter will be up soon, after I upload this one.**


	14. Still Heartbroken

-1When there was school, Sam walked to school with Miley and Lily, it was silent. Miley and Lily thought that this was all their fault, cause Sam was heart broken. They felt really guilty, but Sam said that is wasn't their faults. She said she'd get over it. But she didn't. Danny tried to talk to Sam, but she ignored him, she avoided him again all day. She didn't wanna talk to him at all. Then the lunch bell came and Sam sat alone at lunch, then Linda and Zoey walked up to their best friend. They sat down with her.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked. Sam didn't say anything.

"It's all because of Danny, that's the reason why she's heartbroken." Linda said.

"That is just so sad. How could Danny do this?" Zoey asked.

"Guys, I don't wanna talk about it." Sam said. Then she got up and left. When school was over, Lily, Sam and Miley got ready for the Hannah Montana concert, when they got there. Hannah went on stage, she didn't sing so good, cause she felt like she made Sam heartbroken. Lily went to get some chocolate for Sam, she didn't want any. The Lily asked if she wanted to go drink from the chocolate fountain. She said no. She wasn't all that happy. She was still heartbroken. Lily just sat there, trying to think of ways to make Sam forget about that. Lily was thinking that she was gonna hurt danny for that. Miley, Linda and Zoey were gonna hurt him too.

In Linda's house. In her room

"Danny is so gonna pay." Zoey said.

"Oh he is." Linda said.

Back at the concert

Hannah just finished her song and went backstage.

"Guys, I don't feel like staying, I'm gonna go." Jamie said. After that, she left. Lily and Miley felt really bad that Sam is heartbroken.

In Sam's room

Sam was singing a song. **(A/N I made up this song. It's called feelings.)**

"Why couldn't you see?

That I had feelings for you.

I wish you knew.

And when I told you.

You left me there heartbroken.

You didn't even care.

Why couldn't you see?

I was really the one.

You didn't even know about that.

How could you do this to me?

You just couldn't see.

Anything about me.

Your were the best friend, I'd ever have.

You gave me courage, when I felt sad.

But you couldn't see that I had feelings for you.

Why couldn't you see?

I was really the one.

You didn't even know about that.

How could you do this to me?

You just couldn't see.

Anything about me.

You always helped me.

When I felt down.

You didn't turn me into a clown.

But you still couldn't see.

That I had feelings for.

But I couldn't show you.

If you only knew.

That I had feelings for you." Then Sam stopped singing. She layed down on her bed and cried a little.


	15. We Wanna Help

When Sam was about to get up, she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it. It was Miley and Lily, they saw that Sam had puffy and red eyes and tear stains on her face, they knew that she had been crying.

"Sam, we're really sorry." Miley said.

"We really are." lily said.

"It's not your fault guys. I'm gonna be fine." Sam said.

"That Danny, I'm gonna kill him." Miley said.

"Count me in." Lily said.

"well, bye." miley said. Then Lily and Miley went back to the hotel suite, in Miley's room. It was 7:52 p.m. Miley and Lily decided to go to bed. They didn't wanna talk or anything. Just then Oliver called. Miley didn't pick up, neither did Lily. So Oliver left a message.

"I know somethings wrong with you two. Did you lose your friend again. Sorry if you did, well, call me back." Oliver's message said.

**A/N I know, I know, short, but I have school. So gotta go to bed by 9:30 p.m. See ya everyone!**


	16. Friends Again

-1Miley sighed at the message. She decided to call Oliver. So she did, she heard a phone ring a few times, then there was the answering machine, so she left a message. It said.

"No, we didn't. Our friend is heartbroken now, cause of her other friend. Well, call me back, if you have anything that can help." Miley's message said. Then she saw that Lily was gone. Miley sighed again. She just decided to stay there, she and Lily had 4 more days till they had to leave, she really didn't want to leave, but they had to, it's not like Sam can come to Malibu. Miley sighed once more. She just was not in a happy mood this day, she heard a phone ring, maybe it was Oliver. She picked up the phone.

"Hey Miley." Oliver said.

'Hey Oliver." She said back.

"Sorry to hear that she's heartbroken from her friend." Oliver said.

"I just wish I could do something." Miley said. Then she layed down on her bed.

"Well, maybe there is something you can do." Said Oliver.

"Like what?" Miley asked.

"Like something, sorry, I gotta go, Lily's here." Oliver said.

'Huh?" Miley asked confused.

"Ha, I'm kidding." Oliver said.

"Some times you don't even know." Miley said.

"Good point." Oliver said. "Hey! Anyways, bye."

"Bye." Miley said, then hung up. She didn't know what to do. She had to do something about it, but she wouldn't meddle again, like she did in Oliver's love life. It turned out good, but got bad in the middle. She just sighed, again. She thought of going to Sam's house, but her daddy said she couldn't go right now. So she just took a little nap. Meanwhile, with Sam.

Sam heard a knock on the door. She went down stairs to get it. Then, when she opened it, she saw Danny.

"What do you want?" Asked Sam, a bit angry.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Danny said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yea, well, you could have said that instead of being shocked for a long time." Sam said.

"So those this mean you forgive me?" Asked Danny hopefully.

"Yea, that's what it means." said Sam, then she gave Danny a hug, he hugged her back. They were still friends, nothing more.

"Friends for life?" Asked Sam.

"Friends for life." Answered Danny. Back with Miley.

She heard the phone ring, she sighed, once AGAIN! She picked it up. She heard someones voice.

"Um, who is this?" Miley asked.

"This is um, well, uh, Jamie Amterlin." Said Sam.

"Sam, just speak up." Miley said.

"Ok, fine, Sam Manson, why do you sound down?" Sam asked.

"It's because your heartbroken." Miley said.

"Not anymore." Sam said.

"You and Danny got togother?" Miley screamed over the phone, Sam held it back.

"No, we didn't, but we're still friends." Sam said.

"Oh, well, that's good." Miley said. "It's getting late, don't wanna be late for school tomorrow."

"Yea, see ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Miley said. Then they hung up and got ready for bed. When it was morning, they got ready for school. They went inside and went to their classes. Then they met up at lunch.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Hey." Miley and Lily both said.

"So, I have news for you." Sam said.


	17. End

**A/N Yea, um, last part, OMG! Hannah Montana! Is now on edit. Last chapter!**

"What's the news?" Miley asked.

"Um, I kind of forgot it." Sam said.

"What!" Lily and Miley exclaimed.

"Sorry." She said.

"Oh who cares. At least were all friends." Miley said.

"Yea." Lily and Sam said. The three friends started eating there lunch and talking.

**A/N Short I know, but come on!**


End file.
